


Blossoming

by When_North_loves_South



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_North_loves_South/pseuds/When_North_loves_South
Summary: John and Margret get to know each other better! Fluff and Smut. Just for fun!
Relationships: Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blossoming

It was their first night as husband and wife. John was bursting in equal measures with both anticipation and joy. All day he had been fighting to maintain a calm outward demeanour. Meanwhile, he had been experiencing every emotion in the book. From delight to terror to unrestrained lust - he had felt it all. Now he was sitting on their marriage bed and taking deep steadying breaths. He felt warm and terrified.

Margaret was next door in the bath and the thought of her naked and in such close proximity was making his whole body tingle and his penis swell. It was like being a teenager again! John had promised himself that he would take things slowly this evening. He did not want to hurt or frighten Margaret. He wanted her to show her his deep and all encompassing love. He wanted to make her feel protected and cherished. He also wanted to fuck her. 

Finally, after what seemed like and interminable wait, Margaret emerged. She slipped through the door and then closed it behind her, pressing her back firmly against the door. She was wrapped tightly in a silk robe and her eyes were cast downwards. John let out an audible gasp. He had never seen Margaret in such a state of undress. Her long dark hair was cascading over her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed red. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful women he had ever seen. John wanted to run to her, but something in her body language made him hesitant to approach. 

"You are so beautiful" John whispered, hoping to reassure her.

At his words, Margaret raised her head and smiled faintly. She reached up and pulled her hair over one shoulder. Then slowly she moved towards him. John stepped forward to meet her approach and within seconds he was holding her body firmly against his own. Slowly, and with complete control he ran his hands down her hair. He wanted to see her eyes, to judge her response to his touches, but Margaret had buried her face into his chest and the proximity of their bodies felt so good that he dared not move.

"I love you!" The words had slipped from Margarets lips before she had to time to consider their impact. When John didn't respond immediately she felt a moment of pure and utter terror. Did he not love her? Had this whole marriage been a ploy to gain control over the money and her life. How could he hold her so tenderly if he didn't care for her? Fortunately, before true panic and set in, John managed to respond and Margarets fears were allayed. As he spoke John's voice quivered and Margaret understood the reason for the delay.

"Margaret, you are the most precious thing in my life. You challenge me, you inspire me and you make me better. I love you with every fibre of my being and don't you ever forget it."

It was the first time John had ever used her name and the impact of his words was enhanced by it. Margaret knew what her duty was tonight, and it terrified her. But in that moment she realized that nothing she did for John would ever feel like a duty. So she took a deep breath, stepped back and untied the sash of her robe. 

As John watched, Margaret let her robe slipped off her shoulders and she stood naked before him. When John recovered from the shock, he reached out to her. He stroked her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"May I touch you?" He asked.

Margaret responded my taking his hand and guiding it down to her breast. John brought his other hand up to parallel the first and messaged her breasts gently with both hands.

"Like this? He asked.

"I won't break" Margaret whispered laughing. "You can use more force than that."

So he did, messaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. Margaret responded by tracing the contours of his face and neck. As John grew bolder he pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and was rewarded with a low satisfied moan. He pinched the opposite nipple and smiled with satisfaction when Margaret gasped and pressed her breasts more forcefully into his grasp. These signs of pleasure from Margaret led him to become more ambitious. He traced his hands down her rib caged before pulling her hips firmly against her body. This time, to his slight embarrassment, it was he that moaned. John froze at the intensity of the feeling and again, Margaret took control of the situation. She circled her hips against his body and the pleasure from her motion was so sharp, John thought he might lose control.

"Again" He gasped. Margaret complied, moving her hips against him. "Yes!" He hummed. John reached down with both his hands and grabbed her small round ass in both his hands. He lifted her up so that her faced met his and kissed her deeply. Then, John laid Margaret down on the bed kissed her softly and stepped away to undress. He was pleased when Margaret lifted her head to study his movements.

Naked he returned to Margaret. This was the moment he had rehearsed over and over in his mind since the day she had agreed to marry him. He knew what he wanted to say, so he took a deep breath and began. "Margaret, my love, I don't know what you have been told about marital duties." John hesitated, studying Margaret's face, trying to decipher any fear in her beautiful feature. When he didn't see any, he continued. "I want you to know that I will stop if you ask me to stop, I will slow down if you ask me to slow down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, John" Margaret responded immediately, her face full of trust.

John allowed himself to touch her again. He traced soft circles on her stomach, watching her carefully. Finally satisfied that she was not scared, he continued with the next stage of his plan. 

"I'm going to touch you between your legs now." John whispered, holding Margaret's gaze.

Margaret nodded and spread her legs apart for him. That little movement surprised John, and a surge of arousal jolted through his body, making his penis jump. He let out sharp breath and slowly snaked his hand down her stomach and over the tuft of curly hair where her legs met. Finally, he felt the warmth and slippery wetness of her most intimate folds. The feeling was intense and John sighed, intoxicated by Margaret's body. 

Now, remembering advice he had heard on the docks as a boy, he slowly traced circles around Margaret entrance and watched as she closed her eyes and moaned gently. Mesmerized by the evident pleasure and on his wife's face, and remembering an earlier moan, John reached his other hand up to her breast and pinched her nipple gently. Margaret's hips bucked forward and her eyes flew open.

John hadn't expected such a strong response and he froze. Had he hurt her? But before he could ask, Margaret's own hand had reached between her legs to cover his own. With a gentle pressure she guided his fingers to a little round nub at the top of her folds. John focused his attention on this tiny button, and watched as Margaret squirmed and moaned under his touch. Her hips pushed forward again and he understood. Watching her move, John's brain began to cloud with desire. He urgently needed to be inside Margaret, to feel her warmth around him.

John fought to maintain control of his body. He forced himself to return to his plan. He stopped moving his hand between her legs and leaned in to kiss Margaret's face. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he pushed a finger into her entrance and watch her face.

"This is where I will enter you". He told her. "It may hurt at first, and if it does, you must tell me right away. Do you understand?"

"I'm ready, John." Came Margaret's reply. 

Satisfied, John rolled his body so that he was hovering on top of her. He placed one knee between he legs and softly spread her legs apart. Then, using his hand, he guided his penis until it was pressed against her centre. John locked eyes with Margaret before slowly pushing in to her body. Inch by inch, he slid in. Waiting after each movement to give Margaret time to adjust. Once he had fully entered her body, he spoke again. 

"Are you in pain, my love?

"Only a little discomfort. Nothing unbearable."

John nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. Margaret's own lips moved against his. She intertwined her hands in his hair and, to his immense surprise, she began to slowly move her hips beneath him. John responded by pulling out of her body slightly, before sliding back in. In unison, both he and Margaret moaned. Gradually, they found a rhythm, moving together and learning from each other's gasps and groans.

It wasn't long before John felt a tension building in his stomach. He reached between their bodies and touched the place Margaret had shown him earlier. At his touch, Margaret gasped and collapsed against him. Her inner walls massaged his penis and he felt himself fall over the edge. He clung to Margaret as the pleasure overtook him. 

When he had recovered, John let himself slide out of Margaret body and he rolled onto his side. He pulled Margaret towards him. 

"Thank you" He breathed into her ear.

"My John" was all Margaret said in reply before they both drifted off to sleep in each other arms.


End file.
